


Hashishiyyin

by queenseptienna



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 02:58:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseptienna/pseuds/queenseptienna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sono Giovanni, degli Auditore e sono un Assassino. Giuro eterna fedeltà al mio signore di Firenze, Lorenzo de Medici. A lui tutta la mia vita, a lui il mio desiderio, a lui il mio cuore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hashishiyyin

**Author's Note:**

> Questa è una vecchia fanfic che avevo scritto per una ex-amica. La ripropongo qua.

_Sono Giovanni, degli Auditore e sono un Assassino. Giuro eterna fedeltà al mio signore di Firenze, Lorenzo de Medici. A lui tutta la mia vita, a lui il mio desiderio, a lui il mio cuore._  
  
Con tali parole sussurrate nell’orecchio, Lorenzo fremette artigliando le lenzuola fra cui giaceva nudo e imperlato di sudore, in una notte solitaria nel suo Palazzo.  
Si rigirò inutilmente nel letto vuoto, alla disperata ricerca di un corpo che in realtà non c’era, avvertendo però dita immaginarie che scorrevano sulla pelle come lame affilate, accarezzando ogni contorno.  
"Dove sei?" mormorò ad un soffitto decorato, con il respiro spezzato. "Dove sei, Giovanni?"  
  
 _Solo a voi, mio signore. Solo per voi le mie mani e le mie labbra, solo per voi il vigore delle mie membra._  
  
A Lorenzo parve quasi di percepirlo vicino a sé, nei pressi del proprio corpo. Un fruscio gli fece voltare la testa di scatto, ma nulla si palesava al buio. Il suo assassino non era lì.  
 _Come ogni dannata volta._  
Parole mai dette, solo immaginate durante il riposo della mente, troppo afflitta da complotti ed intrighi compiuti da infedeli alleati e Papi poco accomodanti. I pensieri troppo spesso dirottati dai Borgia ogni notte però si trasformavano sotto luce nuova.  
  
 _Sarò vostro servitore e vostro amante, violerò il vostro nobile corpo non con le lame, ma con me stesso._  
  
Il sudore imperò nuovamente la fronte del De Medici, facendogli desiderare l’impossibile, bramare il proibito. Giovanni Auditore.  
"Dove sei, assassino?" supplicò nuovamente, passandosi una mano sul petto, sui capezzoli inturgiditi dal contatto con la seta delle stoffe del suo letto. Le dita scivolarono verso il basso, dove le gambe si aprirono meccanicamente. "Giovanni."  
Un lamento fioco fuggì dalle sue labbra sottili, infrangendosi nella notturna solitudine che accoglieva maternamente il suo desiderio nascosto. Strinse con scarsa fermezza la propria asta e mosse il polso, percependo una scarica di eccitazione nel corpo.  
"Giovanni" chiamò ancora e ancora, mentre nella propria mente viveva l’immagine del poderoso assassino che lo cavalcava senza sosta, che lo prendeva e lo dominava, con il volto schiacciato contro il cuscino e ardente solo di sentire l’Auditore prenderlo senza ritegno, ma con l’eleganza che lo contraddistingueva.  
  
 _Vi farò mio anche senza il vostro consenso, morirò per Firenze e per voi solo per godere del vostro corpo alabastrino. Sarete mio e io sarò vostro, la mia lama al vostro servizio, me stesso nel vostro letto._  
  
Un singhiozzo lo scosse, il suo bisogno era troppo forte per essere frenato da banali moralismi, vedeva troppo chiaramente su di sé i lunghi capelli dell’assassino ricadere sul suo viso, le labbra stiracchiate un pigro ed eccitante sorriso. "Giovanni."  
Di nuovo quel fruscio fece scattare i sensi del fiorentino, che scattò a sedere nel letto, ancora madido per le proprie fantasie.  
Uno scatto sibilante e una lama al collo lo fecero irrigidire istantaneamente, mentre una mano inguantata gli accarezzò pigramente una spalla e la bocca si posò dolcemente sul suo collo esposto.  
"Sono qui" rispose la voce dell’Auditore, che rinfoderò la lama per accontentare i desideri del suo padrone.


End file.
